


Will We Burn (Or We Just Smolder?)

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony panted hard as Steve backed away from him, wiping the corners of his mouth and licking his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will We Burn (Or We Just Smolder?)

**Author's Note:**

> Obnoxiously-short smut c: Title inspired by Cage The Elephant's "Come A Little Closer"

Tony moaned breathily as Steve licked the head of his dick, the older's tongue dipping into his slit to lap at pearly beads of pre-cum. He ran his fingers through Steve's blonde hair, urging him to continue and take him in fully. Complying, Steve began to bob his head slowly, taking more and more in every time he went down. He pressed his tongue flat against the underside of Tony's cock, his teeth scraping lightly over the length like he knew Tony liked it.

Tony's head was tipped back, his eyes clenched shut as the man sucked hard on his leaking cock, starting to bob his head faster. He moaned loudly as Steve reached below Tony's hard length to fondle his balls, cupping and massaging them slowly in contrast to his fast sucking. It was becoming too much for said man, his stomach coiling and getting tight as his release came near. Without any warning, he released inside of Steve's mouth, the older man milking his cock for all of its worth, sucking down the hot cum like candy.

Tony panted hard as Steve backed away from him, wiping the corners of his mouth and licking his lips.

"That...that was great, Cap" Tony got out between breaths, giving the blonde a lazy thumbs up, his head foggy. Steve just smiled cheekily before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://www.isaaclecter.tumblr.com) for requests or to just talk~


End file.
